


The Piercing Effect of a Crush

by Plagg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and here we are, god bless my skype group, he brought up yuri with earrings, it's all my friend's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Yuri wants his ears pierced. Partly because he wants to be a badass, partly because he thinks it'll get Yuuri to stop thinking of him as just "cute."





	

When Yuri bursts into the room, there are certain things one expects to hear come out of his mouth.  Things like curses, annoyed yellings, or random exclamations generally directed towards Viktor’s dog were common.  However, Yuri was known to say some strange things, like-

“I wanna pierce my ears.”

Yuuri choked on his tea, coughing up into the cup.  “Y-you want to _what_?”

“Ears.  Pierce.”  Wasn’t it easy to understand?  Had Yuri messed up the words? 

“Why do you wanna do that?” Yuuri asked, wondering just how Yuri’s coach, Viktor, and fans would react to the Russian Fairy suddenly having pierced ears.  Especially if it were Yuuri’s fault.

Yuri shrugged, then made to grab his jacket, eyeing Yuuri the entire time.  “Where do we go around here to do that?” 

“Yurio, this isn’t something you just _do_!”

* * *

 

“Yuuko!” Yuuri called, tugging Yuri behind him as they entered the ice rink.

From the counter, up popped the woman in question, ever cheery.  “What’s up you two?” she asked.  “Thought you weren’t practicing ‘til tomorrow?”

Yuuri nudged Yuri closer, urging him to talk instead.  “Y’know, maybe next time!” Yuri said, turning heel to stomp out the door.  He squeaked when Yuuri didn’t budge, effectively pulling him back against the older’s back. 

“You used to pierce kid’s ears, right?’ Yuuri asked.  He knew if they left now he’d only be dragged back out later to try again.

Yuuko looked over to Yuri, who refused to make eye contact and instead stood with his arms crossed, having dropped Yuuri’s hand in favor of retaining some dignity.  “Someone’s trying to be a lil’ punk, isn’t he?” she tried to tease, reaching across the counter to squeeze Yuri’s cheek.

“Hey, stop!” he whined, swatting away her hand.  He had some pride! 

“Well, if you really wanna do it, I can get ‘em done for you!”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course!” Yuuko reassured.  “I’ve done this bunches of times!”  She opened the door that lead behind the counter, leading both boys back.  Yuuko set up a chair beside a table, seating Yuri so he could get comfortable.  “Look through this box and pick out a pair you like,” she said before dashing off to the bathroom.  “Yuuri, can you come help me!”

“Oh, yeah!” Yuuri took off after her.  Yuuko shoved a cup of alcohol into his hand, then a needle and told him to make sure it was as clean as possible.  Then, it was back to Yuri.

“Here, hold this ice cube behind your ear lobe,” Yuuko said, handing the cube to Yuri.  He gave her a look, so she had to explain.  “It’s to numb your ear, silly.” 

“Right.”  Yuri pressed the ice to his ear, then presented the black and red swirled earrings to the woman.

“So,” Yuuko started as she cleaned the earrings.  “What made you decide to pierce your ears?”

“Just wanna…” Yuri answered, glancing up at her in suspicion.

“You just wanna look cool,” Yuuko said with a shrug.  “Yuuri likes that kind of thing, too, y’know.”

Yuri blushed, turning his head away.  Yuuko smirked, but she knew better than to push it any farther.  This kid was so easy to read.   

“Hey, needle’s clean!” Yuuri announced as he came back in.

“Great!” Yuuko spun around and took the needle from him.  “Let’s get this show on the road!”  She held an apple slice up to Yuri’s ear, and he squeaked.

“U-uh, m-maybe we should just-!”

“Wanna hold my hand?” Yuuri asked, holding out his palm.  He knew that Yuri was at his calmest when holding his hand, which was quite sweet, actually.  Yuri snatched up the hand offered and squeezed his eyes shut, ready for what was to happen. 

“First ear done!” Yuuko announced.

“Bullshit!”

“No, it’s true!” Yuuko said, lightly tugging his ear.  “Just have to put the earring in…”  Yuri squeaked, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hand.  “Am I doing both ears?” Yuuko asked, wiping the needle off and dipping it back into the alcohol.

“Yeah…” Yuri whined, tilting his head to the other side.  Which is when he came into eye contact with Yuuri.  “What do you think?” he asked, lifting his head up to show off the earring.  He was trying so hard to not sound as nervous as he felt.  He was putting holes in his ears that didn’t belong, all in the name of being cool and grown-up.  Wow, he was an _idiot_. 

Yuuri smiled gently.  “It’s cute on you, actually!”

Yuri groaned and dropped his head on the table.  He didn’t want cute.  He wanted badass.  Ugh, why couldn’t he just look badass naturally.  Why did he have to be _cute_?!  He didn’t want to go through all this effort for more _cute_.

“Alright, other ear time!” Yuuko said.  “Yuuri, move over!”  She nudged him with her hip, and the pitiful noise that escaped Yuri broke Yuuri’s heart.  He really was nervous.  Poor guy.  The other ear went just as smoothly as the other, and then Yuuko was cleaning Yuri’s ears with an alcohol wipe.  “What do you think of the finished product, Yuuri?” she asked.

Yuri turned around to face Yuuri, who took a step back.  Yuuri cocked his head to the side, as if pondering.  The pause made Yuri anxious; what was he thinking?  Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

“It looks good on you, actually,” Yuuri eventually said.  Yuri felt his heart leap into his chest; Yuuri liked it!  And he didn’t call him _cute_ again!  “Are you happy with them?”

Yuri looked in the mirror Yuuko handed him, and he was slightly shocked.  The little black and red balls made just enough of a difference to make him look…older?  Cooler?  Whatever it made him look like, he felt badass. 

The grin on his face was enough for Yuuri, who said his thanks to Yuuko and collected their jackets.  He handed Yuri’s jacket to him while Yuuko spilled out instructions on keeping his ears cleaned and disinfected.  Yuuri just hoped this happiness over the pierced ears would last longer than the evening.

Yuri smiled the whole way back, proud of himself.  Once they were back at Yuuri’s home, he decided to give his thanks.  “I know you didn’t think I should’ve done this but…thanks for coming with me and all…”

Yuuri giggled and shook his head.  “No big deal, as long as you’re happy with it!”

Yuri stared down at their shoes and fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket.  It was now or never, the way he saw it.  So, swiftly, he hopped onto his toes and kissed Yuuri’s cheek, then ran inside as fast as possible.

Yuuri blinked in surprise.  Then, he couldn’t help but laugh.  Poor Yuri really did have it pretty bad, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks theo and becca, you're the real mvps for this
> 
> follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones


End file.
